The present invention generally relates to a storage system and a data management setting method, and in particular can be suitably applied to a storage system requiring the management setting with a host system for each storage apparatus when handling a plurality of storage apparatuses.
In recent years, pursuant to the advancement of information society, a storage system which handles extensive data manages data with a large-capacity storage apparatus provided separately from a host system.
This storage apparatus is configured by arranging a plurality of hard disk devices in an array, and, for instance, is configured based on RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Inexpensive Disks). In addition, at least one or more logical volumes (hereinafter referred to as “logical volumes”) are formed on a physical storage extent provided by a plurality of hard disk devices. Large volumes of data from the host system are stored in the logical volumes.
Under this kind of situation, the management setting of the host system, storage apparatuses and peripheral equipment to be performed by a system administrator or the like is becoming complex.
In particular, when connecting the host system and the storage apparatus, the system administrator or the like needs to manually set the parameter setting (hereinafter referred to as the “host parameter setting”) for the storage apparatus to identify the type of OS (Operating System) as basic software loaded in the host system so that the logical volume can operate in the host system.
Thus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-303052 (Patent Document 1) discloses technology for automating this kind of host parameter setting to a certain degree. Although Patent Document 1 judges what kind of parameter is to be set by the system administrator or the like, the management system performs the host parameter setting according to human judgment. According to this technology, it is possible to reduce the operation management costs of the system administrator or the like.